


Officer Hotness

by GameForDays



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameForDays/pseuds/GameForDays
Summary: Tobin Heath, delinquent, is in love with her arresting officer.





	Officer Hotness

The chestnut haired girl's face slammed hard on the hood of the black and white cop car.

"Why do you make us do this every week Tobin?"

Why? Well because of Officer Hotness of course.

Tobin remembered the first time she was ever arrested by the woman. She was fifteen and it was for vandalism. If you could even call egging your teacher's house such a thing. Oh and a little tagging. And they may or may not have slashed the man's tires. But that's beside the point...  
  


It was a late summer evening, around seven o clock. Nowhere near dark but getting there. She and her two best friends, Ashlyn and Hope, were planning for their "operation" to a be a quick, in-and-out thing. They thought they had a enough house coverage and dimness not to be noticed but apparently not. Maybe it was Mr. Smith himself. Maybe it was one of his nosy ass neighbors. Either way, not even five minutes into their "decorating", a cop car pulled.

"Freeze!" she'd heard a feminine voice shout. The three girls sprinted to the nearest fence. It was a eight foot fence compared to the standard six foot fences they were used to hopping. Ashlyn went first, both Hope and Tobin giving her a boost. Hope was next, getting help from Tobin from behind as Ashlyn pulled from her front.

In hindsight, she really should have been the one to hop first. She was the shortest after all. Hope and Ashlyn were nearing five foot nine while she hung around five foot six.

As she reached for their arms, a hand yanked on her collar and brought her back to the ground. She landed back on her elbows, releasing a huff.

"Where do you think you're going?" A raspy voice asked her. As she officially gave her arresting officer a good look, her mouth went dry. Gazing down at her with a look a pure disgust and annoyance was a tall brunette with amazing blue eyes and sexy legs.

She stared dumbly up at the one woman, one word repeating in her mind over and over again. Hot. _Hot_. HOT.

"What's your name kid?"

"Uhh..." she answered dumbly. The female cop...the _hot_ female cop stared at her impatiently.

"Stand up and place your hands against the wall." Tobin didn't move. Her brain wasn't functioning properly, even more so than usual. Apparently she wasn't acting fast enough because she was yanked to her feet in two seconds. The woman, though slender, was surprisingly strong.

During her pat down, the teenager was doing her best to push the inappropriate thoughts away. And by her best, that meant not at all.

"What's your name?" The woman asked again.

"Tobin. But you can call me whatever you want and any time you wanna," the fifteen year old smirked. The officer paused for a moment before the unmistakeable sound of handcuffs wiped the look right off Tobin's face.

"You're coming with me, Tobin."

"I love the way you say my name," she said against her better judgement. She could practically hear the woman roll her eyes. The handcuffs closed tighter around her wrist. Okay she deserved that.

Officer Hotness dragged her towards her car, muttering some code into the walkie on her shoulder. Tobin took the time to look up at her. Those beautiful blue eyes, that cute nose, those full lips. She smiled lazily, her step slowing much to the annoyance of the woman who was very aware of her "admiring".

The car door was opened for her and she was read her Miranda Rights.

"We going back to your place? If that's the case, I'm a big girl baby I can sit up front. And we can use the handcuffs in a different way," she smirked.

"Tobin you're being detained for vandalism. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law-"

"You."

Officer Hotness blinked, momentarily stunned by the girl's lack of a filter. A second later her head was being shoved into the car, then the rest of her limbs.

The drive was silent minus the sound of the police scanner and the wheels of the squad car driving against pavement. Tobin bit her lip as she checked out the woman to the best of her ability. Officer Hotness had nice hands.

"Yeah I definitely want you held against me...it is the law after all."

Tobin could have sworn she saw the faintest of smirks make its way to the older woman's face. Right before Officer Hotness put on her aviators, they made eye-contact. Maybe she had imagined it, but there was definitely a glint in the woman's eye.  
  


"You've got nothing on you today. That's a first." The man said as he finished patting her down. "Where are your little thug friends?" He asked, and she knew he was referring to Hope and Ashlyn.

"Robbing a bank I think. No wait, that's the to-do list for Tuesday. Hope is probably stealing candy from a baby, and I think Ash is fucking your daughter as we speak." Officer Krieger grew red in the face and she knew she probably shouldn't have said that. It wasn't far from the truth though. They all went to school with his daughter, Ali. She and Ashlyn were dating, much to the despair of the middle aged man. Their relationship was a secret for a while until he'd caught the tall blonde in his daughter's bedroom.

Three cop cars showed up at his house that night. One cop told Ashlyn it was best she went home while the other five tried to keep the older man from using his beloved shotgun on her.

Tobin's face was slammed back on the hood of the cop car. She was definitely either going to have a bruise or the Basking Ridge PD logo permanently inked in later.

"Watch your mouth kid. In a few months you three will legally be adults. You better get your act together soon or you'll spend your first few years of adulthood in prison. Am I clear?"

"Crystal."

As he released, he gave her one last shove. She rolled her eyes at his dramatics. Tobin hadn't felt the bag of weed she'd discreetly hidden in a place that shall not be mentioned, slip out. As it landed on the ground in a soft thud, Officer Krieger gave her a look. She sighed, picking it up and handing it to him. She let herself in the passenger side of the cruiser.

[. . .]

Upon entering the station she immediately looked for the blue-eyed brunette. To her disappointment, she was nowhere to be seen. The young girl plopped down in a nearby chair in defeat. She'd been to the station so many times they didn't bother putting her in a cell anymore. The normal procedure was to keep her there until one of her sister came to get her. Depending on if they were working or not, it could take from ten minutes to several hours. Today was Saturday which meant neither one of them were busy. However, she knew for a fact that Katie and Perry had gone shopping and would not be bothered to answer their phones.

"Tobin Heath, why am I not surprised?" Chief Waterson chimed as he came out of his office. "What did you do this time?"

"Possession," she shrugged.

"Ahh," he nodded.

"Don't forget the slashing of the Lloyd kid's tires," Officer Krieger grumbled from the break room, a water cup in his hand.

"Hey those tires were already slashed when I got there!"

The Chief hummed. For whatever reason he had always found Tobin completely harmless. Sure she was a lot of paperwork but he had caught on a long time ago to the fact that she only did what she did to see Alex. The kid was persistent that's for sure.

Tobin sat in silence for 30 minutes impatiently waiting to either catch a glimpse of Alex or for one of her sisters to get her. She was beginning to doze off when a commotion towards the front of the precinct woke her up.

"You're making a big mistake you bitch. My family's lawyer will get me out of here and when I do there will be hell to pay!" Some pretentious fuckhead weakly threatened as he was pushed further into the establishment. By none other than Officer Hotness herself...

The 17 year old gazed adoringly at her. That look of utter disgust for the man she was detaining. The way her mouth formed a tight line as she ignored everything he was shouting at her. Those delicate hands that gripped firmly onto the guy, twisting his arms into a very painful position... She loved it all. _What an angel_ she thought with a sigh.

From beside her she heard the chief chuckle. She turned to him questioningly. He patted her back and winked before taking a sip of his coffee and retreating to his office. The teenager shrugged.

Two male cops had come up to take the whiny man from Officer Hotness' hands. Tobin watched her sigh heavily while wringing her hands. She looked stressed. Anxious. For the first time since she could remember Tobin felt...protective...over someone. She wanted to comfort the woman.

"Nice job, Morgan. We've never had enough evidence to bring that guy in until now. He won't be hurting any more women any time soon," an older officer congratulated. Officer Hotness nodded. "Your father would've been proud." A fake smile. It was obvious it was fake. To Tobin anyway. Her lips held that tight line, only curving upward slightly. The smile didn't reach her eyes and her eyes well...they looked dull.

As if feeling eyes on her, the police officer turned her attention to Tobin. She nodded in recognition, not the least bit surprised to see her.

For the first time Tobin thought that maybe wasn't the best time to irritate the woman. She desperately wanted to speak to her, not to shameless flirt but to comfort.

She watched her take a seat at her desk, probably filling out paperwork for her arrest. The teenager had seen her do it plenty of times. The officer had such neat handwriting, it was almost like watching calligraphy with an ink pen. Her eyebrows would crease in concentration- or annoyance...probably the latter. Loose strands would fall from her ponytail in front of her face. It was sight.

Tobin sighed and stood up. Her left hand combed through her hair. She sighed again. There was dirt on her skinnies so she brushed them off. The teenager released yet another huff, hyping herself up. Why was she more nervous than all the other times?

"Ugh just go over there," the Chief grumbled. Tobin looked over her shoulder and saw the older man roll his eyes. He nodded his head towards his top officer.

"Okay you can do this. Don't be an ass, don't be an ass, _don't_ be an ass."

The light-haired girl's vans scuffed against the tile floors as she shuffled across the room to the objection of her affection/borderline harassment.

"Uh, hey."

"Not today, Tobin. Please save your pick up lines and flirting for another day," the woman sighed.

"I- I wasn't gonna...um are you okay?"

Blue eyes darted to her curiously. "Am I okay?"

"Well yeah. You uh, you look unnerved. Like stressed. Overwhelmed? I don't know you just look upset," she stammered.

"Oh.." Officer Hotness responded in a surprised tone. Was that a good or bad thing? "I'm fine, thank you for asking." Seeming to think about something for a short number, the older woman quickly shook her head and continued her notes.

"Can I sit?"

"Since when do you ask?" _Good point._ She thought. She dragged a nearby chair in front of the officer's desk, the legs of it making a noise that resembled nails on a chalk board. Those in the room glared at her. Chief Waterson smirked into his coffee mug, sending her a wink.

"I'm not expert at many things, but usually when a woman says she's fine, she's lying."

"And you know this from experience?"

"TV actually. Per and Katie make me watch lots of chick flicks. They think it'll help with my 'insensitivity issues'," Tobin shrugged.

"Insensitive? You? No way," The female cop snorted.

"That's what I said!"

A hint of a smile hid behind the woman's tight lips as she glanced at the teenager. It was barely noticeable but Tobin definitely saw it. She face her a crooked grin that caused the woman to break character and smile back.

"You have a nice smile." It turned into a frown. "I've never seen it before cause you're always glaring at me. Kind of like you are now."

"That's not true..."

"Oh but it is, Hotness. It is," the teen chuckled

"Tobin."

"Sorry- _Officer_ Hotness..."

"I thought we weren't going to do this today?" The blue-eyed woman asked with a raised brow. A perfect raised brow. She'd abandoned her report a few minutes ago. No one could get any work done with Tobin was around.

"Right, my bad, it's a habit," she apologized. "Can I get your real name though?"

"If I tell you will you stop talking?"

"I just might," the 17 year old shrugged. The girl leaned back in the chair, nearly falling over. Luckily the older female hadn't noticed, for she'd gone back to the stack of papers in front of her.

"It's Alexandra, but my friends call me Alex."

_Ugh Alex Morgan. What a hot name! So fitting too._

"So _Alex_ -"

"I said, my _friends_ Tobin. You are definitely not that. I'm the cop, you're the delinquent."

"I prefer the term 'misguided youth'. And you're right. We're so much more than that. I'll call you Lex," the girl nodded, pleased with herself. "Alex Morgan. Officer Hotness. Officer Sexy Lexy..." she mumbled the last part more to herself than anyone. The teen looked up only to be glared at. "Sorry," she apologized again.

Tobin watched as the pen was abandoned once again. Alex sunk into her chair, her fingers massaging her temples. The teen knew she was pushing it again so she tried to compose herself.

"So what's wrong?" She asked. Hoping to sound as sincere as possible. She was actually curious to know the answer.

"Tobin," she sighed, "I appreciate the concern but I'll be okay. It's not worth discussing and you're just a kid anyway so I'd be wasting my time."

A kid. Amid their banter she had almost let herself think they were equals. But they weren't. Tobin was 17 and the police officer was...well she wasn't exactly sure how old but damn sure wasn't going to ask her. Hell, it didn't matter. She was young enough. And besides the age difference. She was the town and getting arrested every week for her woman crush and other was the top law enforcer in the state. Or so the plaque on her desk said. There were so many factors that went into them never being able to work.

Oh yeah, and she's probably straight so there's that.

It hurt her feelings a lot more than she was willing to admit.

"Right. Well I have to go now. Got lots of kid stuff to do."

Abruptly, she stood up, her chair making that god awful noise again. She looked at the young woman, the affection behind her eyes replaced by hurt. Blues orbs stared back confused. They watched the teen's jaw tighten, then moved down to where her fist was clenched.

"See you around."

Tobin wasn't supposed to leave. Her sisters weren't there to be pick her up yet. But she was suffocating in the station.

She went up to the Chief with pleading eyes. He placed one hand on her shoulder while the other reached into his back pocket. He pulled out her phone. She took it.

"Your sisters called not too long ago. They said they're stuck in traffic. I can give you a ride."

The teen weakly nodded in appreciation.

 _Poor kid,_ he thought. He never saw himself as encouraging the young girl to court one of his officers, per say, but he never really stopped it either. Okay so he did encourage a little. Maybe it was a bad idea to let it get this far. He just wanted the kid to know that if there was something in life she wanted, she should go for it. Unfortunately that something was _someone_ too old for her. Maybe the sympathy came from his memories as a young man, fawning after a woman way out of his league. That woman was his wife now. _Hang in there kid._

Once she got home, she made a decision to never step foot in that station again. In a fit of rage she trashed her room, getting rid of all her paraphernalia, spray paint, and everything else she'd ever used to get arrested. She was _done_.

No standardized test or mean remark could have made Tobin feel more stupid than Officer Morgan had. If all the woman was going to see was a kid, then she'd just have to change her image.

***Three Years Later***

Tobin Heath looked around her restaurant and all of its patrons. She'd opened the place a little under two and a half years ago and business was booming. At 21 she was the east coast's most eligible bachelorette and Forbes Magazine's number one person in their 30 under 30 list.

How was she able to accomplish such a feat you ask? Well her parents. Like any rich person, the money had to come from somewhere, and that somewhere was Jeffrey and Cindy Heath, CEOs of Powell Enterprises. She didn't ask for the money directly of course. With her teenage rep, she was an embarrassment to them. The only way she'd get money from them was over their dead bodies. And fortunately for her, on the way to her graduation they'd been in a car accident. Even on their death beds it was painful for them to tell her their precious company was in the girl's hands. Perry and Katie already had jobs they weren't giving up, so that left her.

The restaurant came from her inheritance, another thing that was hesitant to be given to her. Tobin decided that she should at least be able to do something she actually loved on the side. Cooking was the one thing she was good at besides getting in trouble. And well, it happened to work out for her.

And what else did she do with that money? She helped Ash start Ocean City Board Shop and Hope start her gym, Solo Fitness. I mean she had come up big, there was no way she wasn't going to share that with her best friends.

"How is everything running?" She'd one of the managers she'd hired.

"Smoothly, Ms. Heath."

"Excellent."

She scanned once more. A cobalt dress, smooth tan skin, and long wavy brunette hair caught her attention. Officer Morgan. She was talking to a man with skin less than their her own but of obvious Latin or Hispanic heritage. Their body language suggested this was a date and that they were probably already more than just friends. Undeterred, Tobin swaggered towards them. It'd been three whole years since she'd seen the woman. The last time she'd been called a kid. Wonder what the woman had to say now?

"You two enjoying your evening?"

"Yes thank- Tobin?"

"Alex," she smiled, gazing warmly at the face she fell in love with as a teen. "How are you?" Hot wasn't a word that came to Tobin's mind when she looked at the woman now. Stunning was the word. And she'd always been that, Tobin had just been too caught up in her childishness to realize it.

"I'm...shocked. It's been what? Five years?" The surprise had yet to leave the her voice.

"Three actually. But you know, who's keeping track?" She chuckled to herself. She had. She had definitely been keeping track. Her gaze switched over to the man. "Tobin Heath, pleasure to meet you," she stuck out her hand. He grimaced at it.

"Servando. Servando Carrasco." He took it lightly, as if it was something he'd found on the street. "And likewise. Can I ask how you two know each other?" He gave her a once over, undoubtedly taking note of her board shorts, loose button up, flip flops, and messy hair that fell on her shoulders.

"Oh um, well-"

"Well you see Mr. Carrasco, I was once a very troubled teen. Wreaking havoc all over the city, getting into trouble constantly, light stuff of course," she waved, "and Officer Morgan here would always be there to arrest me. Good times," she sighed wistfully.

"Really now?"

Alex nodded. "Tobin here was quite the menace to society," the blue eyed woman rasped out. It was so good to hear her naked fall from her lips in a tone that wasn't condescending. "But she cleaned up her act. And by the way, it's Detective Morgan now. I got promoted a few months ago."

"Up the ladder I see. Congratulations!" She exclaimed, genuinely happy for the woman. "This calls for celebratory dessert." She snapped her fingers, calling over her bartender Justin. She leaned on the cool glass surface. "When the time comes, make sure these two get whatever they want from the dessert menu. Also their meals are on me. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh Tobin, you don't have to do that." The younger woman held her hand up.

"It's done." Being the CEO of a multimillion dollar company and the owner one of the most popular restaurants on the east coast has taught her how to be assertive. Not in a rude way, but nowadays she rarely took no for an answer. Unless it was something sexual of course. No means no. Consent is sexy.

Servando stared at her with that same grimace he held when she first came over.

"Uh no offense, but you even afford our meals?"

"Serv," the detective hissed.

"It's alright," she assured the blushing woman. Alex probably felt the man was being rude and was embarrassed that he'd said such a thing. Boy was he in for an awakening. "What makes you think I can't?"

He scoffed. "Take a look around you kid." Tobin growled underneath her breath at the word. She despised it with a passion.

And she didn't have to look around. She'd been observing her restaurant all day. People who came in were usually of a higher class, formally dressed with big wallets. It had never been explicitly stated that it was a formal restaurant, those were just the type of people it attracted. Everyone was welcome. They didn't even have to wear shoes if they wished. There was a reason she built on the beach. There was a reason her prices were affordable. It was unfortunate that her pride and joy had developed such a pretentious reputation. After dealing with Servando, she just might look into changing that.

"One of these is not like the others."

"And you're suggesting that because of what I'm wearing, I can't afford anything at a place like this?"

"You're wearing board shorts and sandals," he deadpanned. "Plus you're not a day over 21."

"On the contrary, I'm two days over 21. And secondly, are we not at a beach? Is there not an ocean outside? I'm merely dressed for the location."

"Are you in school? Do you even have a job?"

"School? No. Job? I guess you could say that."

"College dropout huh? And you've got the nerve to come in here and pretend you can even cover our water."

"Oh I never went to college at all actually. Didn't need to."

"You're wasting our time," he scoffed. "I'll get the manager on you kid," there's that word again, "don't think I won't."

Tobin stepped forward involuntarily. It was a move she practiced in her office to assert dominance. It also worked to her advantage that he was sitting and she was standing.

Alex's eyes widened in shock, probably at how quickly things were escalating. "There's no need for that. Tobin isn't bothering anyone Servando. Calm yourself."

"She's bothering me."

"That's enou-" Tobin held her hand up, silencing Alex who watched in a near paralyzed state.

The youngest of the three inhaled deeply, hands clasping behind her back. She looked frustrated for a moment, but quickly composed herself. After all, they were still her customers, whether the guy was being rude or not.

"The owner of this establishment doesn't take too kindly to judgment and disrespect. Kindness and courteousness are expected to be practiced by both the staff _and_ the costumers."

The tan man rolled his eyes. "What are you on about?"

"Your belligerent insolence is means for removal from the restaurant. But since you're with Alex, I'm sure the owner can find an exception for you to stay."

"What, you know her or something?"

She glanced at Alex, who's eyes were wide as they ping-ponged back and forth at their conversation.

"I am her," Tobin smirked.

Alex gasped and Servando gaped. "There's no way," he sputtered. "Prove it."

" _Take a look around you_ ," she mocked. "There are plaques everywhere buddy," she nodded to the wall behind the bar. Both sets of eyes darted to the glossy frames where she'd gotten a plaque for best new restaurant, one for helping the community, another for friendly atmosphere...the list went on.

"There's no way you can own this at 21," he challenged, still trying to find a way to undermine her.

"Oh but there is. And I'm also CEO of a multimillion dollar company. But I digress. Ive got to get going, there are some _kid_ things I need to handle."

She turned solely to Alex. "It was lovely seeing you Alex. I'd like to catch up sometime if that's alright." Her voice was demanding, yet calm and light. "Give me a call sometime won't you?" Unable to speak the woman nodded and meekly took the business card from her hand. "Excellent."

[. . .]

"Holy shit, holy shit, fuck, fuck, fuck."

Tobin was pacing around her apartment. Alex had done something was was hoping for but didn't expect: she'd actually called her. The 21 year old didn't know the first thing about dating- wait what was she saying, it wasn't a date. They weren't even friends. But still, she didn't know the first thing about how to not be an ass around Alex. When she asked the older woman to call, it was a spur of the moment thing...and admittedly something to rile up her little companion, _Servando_. Now two weeks later it was actually happening.

"You're overthinking," Hope said from her sofa.  Ashlyn sat next to her, fumbling around with her phone. She was probably texting Ali, or tweeting about shark week. "What is there to worry about anyway?"

"Only everything! I was a tool towards her when I was a kid. I shameless threw myself at her, flirted...for fucks sake I called her 'Officer Hotness- to her face!"

"You were being honest. Man did she look good in that uniform unf," the slightly taller, dark-haired woman commented as she held out her fist towards the blonde, who bumped it without having heard a word of what was said.

Tobin glared.

"Okay Ash tell her."

"Huh? Oh uh, yeah don't worry dude. You're both adults now. Think of this as a do-over. You're rich, you're older, and you're wiser. Just be cool man."

Be cool. _I can do that._

Hope sniffed the air. "Something burning?"

The light-haired woman's eyes widened. "My souvlaki!"

45 minutes later, Tobin had ushered her to best friends out of her apartment. Alex was to arrive in 15 minutes and she'd yet to put on some decent clothes. She hadn't really specified what type of clothes they were to wear but this wasn't a date so Alex could have shown up in sweatpants and a t-shirt and...she still would look perfect to Tobin.

Leaping up the spiral staircase to her bedroom, she quickly stripped herself of her day clothes, a pair of loose fitting jeans and a baggy t-shirt. Since taking ownership of her family's company and starting her own restaurant, she'd actually learned how to dress herself formally. She took out a pair of brown cuffed slacks and light gray button up. On her feet were a pair of rich brown oxfords. She left her hair how it was because she didn't have time to try to mess with it.

 

As Tobin was buttoning up her shirt and rolling up her sleeves, she heard a knock at her door. She gave herself one last look in the mirror before going to answer it.

Not a date. Just two old acquaintances catching up. No big deal.

Okay let's do this.

"Hi Tobin," the older woman smiled from the other side of the threshold.

"Wow," she couldn't help but say. Alex was in a simple but elegant outfit. A white cropped shirt with opening on each collar bone, and a long, high-waisted skirt with a long slit that exposed long, toned legs.

"I wasn't sure how formal this was going to be. I hope I'm not over-dressed..."

"No! I mean no no. You're perfect. Uh, come in please," Tobin opened the door wider. The older woman smiled in thanks and walked into the massive apartment.

"Nice place," she commented. "And it smells wonderful in here."

"Yeah its alright," Tobin chuckled nervously. She motioned with her head for the detective to follow. "I wasn't actually sure what you liked so I made a little of everything." On the marble dining room table that she'd hardly used up until this point, there was every type of food from Greek to soul.

"I'm not picky," slim shoulders shrugged.

Tobin didn't miss the impressed look on Alex's face as she glanced at the food. Nor did she miss the look when she helped her into her chair. The younger girl fixed both of their plates, then poured them both a glass of red wine.

"I hope you like everything."

For ten minutes they sat in silence, other than Alex's occasional compliments about the food. Tobin hardly ate, as she felt nauseous sitting in the same room as her old crush. She mostly watched Alex curiously.

Alex had grown up too, since the last time she'd seen her. Her features were more pronounced. And she just...looked more mature. If that were even possible. It made sense with her job though. She was a detective for crying out loud. That's a pretty fucking important job.

"Your hair is longer," Tobin spoke, before she could stop herself.

"I decided to grow it out a while back," Alex nodded. She took a sip of wine and then placed it back on her table. "So. Miss Heath." She leaned forward on the table. The movement causing her hair to land softly on the table.

"Miss Morgan. Or is it missus?" The other woman challenged.

"I'm not married. And before you ask, Servando wasn't and isn't my boyfriend. He's my partner."

"Ahh," the younger woman sighed, hoping her relief didn't sound too obvious. "Nice guy."

"You don't like him."

"I hate him," Tobin agreed, nearly getting the words out before the other woman could even finish her sentence. Alex giggled. This caused the honey-eyed woman to smile. That laugh was her favorite thing in the world.

A comfortable silence fell over them. They leaned back in their chairs, gazing at one another. Alex noticed that Tobin's eyes held that same look of admiration they always had. She wondered what happened to that rebellious teen she first met five years ago.

"This is a lot to have for a 21 year old. I'm curious as to how this all happened."

"Ever heard of Powell Enterprises?"

"I have. Not sure exactly what they do, but I assume that's you?"

Tobin nodded. "We dabble a little bit in everything. Security systems, information technology...a few hotels in the pacific. Anyhow, Powell is a family name and its my middle name. My grandparents- or maybe it was my grandparents' grandparents- they started the company. My parent's were in charge until they passed away. My sisters hated the thought of big business, or running one...so that left me."

"I'm sorry about your parents." Alex gave her a sympathetic look. 

"I'm not. They always cared more about Perry and Katie. We never had a relationship."

Deciding that it was time for a lighter tone, Alex decided to change the subject off of the younger woman's troubled youth. "So where does this fancy restaurant come in?"

"Inheritance. My parents never took to my love of cooking as a hobby or a career. So when they died, I took that money and put it into something I loved. So they can suck it from their graves," a dark chuckle escaped her lips. "And its not fancy. Well its not supposed to be. Its just the kind of people it attracts I guess. Honestly the atmosphere has gotten a bit too formal for my taste. I'm thinking about a renovation."

"Wouldn't want another Servando rolling in would we?"

Tobin smirked. "Exactly."

The following hour they'd moved to the couch, the young CEO turned the attention off of herself and began drilling Alex with all the questions. Why she got into police work. What her personal goals were and position she ultimately wanted to get to. Family and friends. Likes, dislikes, etc.

Alex was probably drinking more wine than she had realized, Tobin came to the conclusion as she watched the other woman pour herself yet another glass. It nearing 10pm. She didn't dare ask if the woman had work in the morning because that would make it seem like she didn't want her around anymore and that just wasn't the case. God she wanted to keep her forever.

It was only when she saw bright blue eyes staring back at her did she realize she'd been staring. Of course that was nothing new. Alex was truly a work of art.

She watched with hooded eyes as the older woman's tongue swipe between pink lips and found herself doing the same. Her heart beat out of her chest as she realized what was happening.

 _Holy shit_.

She doesn't recall them leaning in- or who started leaning in first. Their faces can't be more than two inches apart. Alex's eyes are already closed and only thing stopping them from kissing is Tobin's brain. What would happen once they kissed? Would it be tense and awkward? Would they be something more? Would it validate the fact that Tobin is definitely not the same teenager anymore or push Alec further into her 'kid' rhetoric?

_Fuck it. Whatever happens, happens._

Tobin lightly pressed her lips against soft plump ones. The detective didn't move. For a second she wasn't even sure if the woman was breathing. And then she felt the pressure. The sweet, nerve-wracking pressure of Alex moving her lips against her own.

The older woman was taking the lead, something that Tobin was more than happy to let her have. Her heart was beating out of her chest. Her skin was on fire. Her hands were twitching. And so was her lower region. Alex can sense that the younger woman is being hesitant. Her movements are slightly out of sync. 

"You're holding back."

The CEO growled, pulling the older woman on top of her. The fabric of the detective's skirt caught on Tobin's knee, causing it to rip as she finally settled on her lap. "How's that for holding back?" Her hands gripped tightly at the detective's hips. Slowly, she slides her left hand around Alex's waist and up her back. Her skin is smooth and taut, just like she had imagined all these years.

"That wasn't cheap you know," the detective gasped as Tobin dipped down to place moist lips on her neck. She feels the younger woman smirk at the reaction.

"I'll buy you as many as you want, just like it in every color," she husked. Her lips hovered over the older woman's neck, preparing to mark her territory. Just as pearly white teeth grazed skin, an incessant ringing made her pause.

Alex felt Tobin's body vibrate as she groaned. She watched as dark eyebrows creased together and her jaw clinched in annoyance. The more the ringing went on, the more fear and anxiety crept into the detective's chest. She was sobering up and fast. 

"I've got to take it. That tone means there's an emergency."

"I should go. This was a mi- we weren't supposed to...that should have never happened, Tobin. I need to leave." The older woman makes her way towards the door but Tobin steps in front of her.

"You're not going anywhere." Alex raises an eyebrow at her as to challenge her. Tobin sighed. "That came out wrong. Alex, you've been drinking. Quite a bit if I might add. You're in no condition to drive. It's late."

"I'm fine," the brunette insisted, trying to side step her again. Tobin impedes her path again.  "Tobin I've had a few drinks but that doesn't mean I won't drop you."

"Did I mention my parents were killed by a drunk driver? You're a detective, you should know better than anyone why you shouldn't try to get behind wheel."

"I'll call a cab...uber...lyft. I'll find a way home. You're just a kid and I shouldn't have agreed to this."

Tobin's face and eyes visibly hardened. Her phone was still buzzing and she wanted to crush the damn thing in her hand.

"I'm going to take this call and you're going to wait right here. When I get back, I'll grab you some clothes and you can stay night. Leave first thing in the morning or when you're sober, whichever comes first." The young CEO gave her a look that told her not to argue. At this point Alex's head was hurting too much to even dare.

The older woman watches as the former juvenile delinquent goes out to her balcony to answer the call. She's pacing back and forth, shouting angrily at whoever is on the other end of the line. After a moment of contemplation, Alex sits down the smooth leather black couch that she and Tobin were surely just about to have sex on. Obviously the younger woman is going to be out there a while.

Twenty minutes later, Tobin comes back in minus her cell phone, which Alex saw her chunk over the ledge thirty seconds before. For a 21 year old, she looks as though she's carrying the weight of the world on her shoulder. Her face is still like stone, her shoulders rigid and tense. She doesn't even acknowledge the detective as she leaps up the spiral staircase that leads to her room.

A minute and a half later she's back down with a change of clothes, and a blanket and pillow.

"I left you clothes on my bed. The room is yours. The bathroom is through the double doors. You can do what you want. I'll be down here if you need anything."

Alex's through is dry, but she manages to rasp out a 'thank you'. "Um, I feel bad kicking you out of your bed. I can take the couch."

Tobin still doesn't look at her. "That's not happening. You're my guest. Take my room. Goodnight Detective."

"Goodnight Tobin," the older woman responds quietly.

When the CEO hears shower water running, she slowly begins to clean up their mess in the kitchen and dining room. After that task is completed she changes into her sweats and t-shirt. Though her bed was right up the stairs, this wouldn't be the first time she slept on the couch. Sometimes she got so caught up in her work that she just dozed off. Hope and Ashlyn would often find her face planted on her laptop, phone, or snuggled up to a throw pillow.

After having Alex in her bed, she'd probably be sleeping on the couch for the next week.

[. . .]

For three weeks, all her texts, phone calls, and attempts to see Alex in person were deflected. It was really starting to piss the young CEO off. In her years of being in charge of one of the top global companies in the world, she hadn't been used to not getting her way. Everyone, her sisters, Hope, Ashlyn, even her secretary, had been telling her to just be patient, but she couldn't wait any longer.

 

That's why she decided to make an executive decision.

[. . .]

Tobin stood in front of the above average house in one of the nicer parts of town. Everything about it screamed Alex. It was cute and it was perfect.

"Crystal am I good to go?" she asked into her headset.

"All clear Ms. Heath. But um...is it too late to try to talk you out of this?" the woman on the other end of the receiver asked nervously. Crystal was a good friend of Tobin's, but also head of her IT department. The CEO had managed to persuade...bribe...the woman into helping her talk to Alex.

"Dude we went to high school together don't call me 'Miss' anything. And I'm fine. You worry too much, Cryssie-"

"Call me that again and you won't be able to use your vagina for a month."

"Noted. Anything else I need to know about?"

"Yes one thing: I think I read in a magazine somewhere that women don't respond well to hooded figures dressed in all black, breaking into their home-"

"Okay, thanks for all your help Crystal if this goes well you can take tomorrow off!"

Tobin could practically hear the dark-skinned woman roll her eyes. "Tobs if I took the day off, Powell Enterprises would fall apart in 24 hours.When you get arrested, call Hope or Ash."

The extremely tanned woman grinned as she hung up. Adjusting her zip up, she began to hop Alex's gated driveway and make her way towards the backyard. She knew for a fact, through...research...that the detective's master bedroom was located on the second floor facing the backyard.

"Alex," she hissed and then waited. Nothing

 

Inside the house, the detective woke with a jolt. She could have sworn she heard her name.

 

"Alex," Tobin tried again. Still nothing. She growled in slight frustration.

 

The brunette knew she wasn't hearing things now. Out of instinct, she reached underneath her night stand. She loaded it and then hopped out of bed. Padding to the french double doors leading to the balcony, she peaked past the curtains and saw a dark figure. 

Her heart raced.

 

Climbing up to the second story balcony proved to be harder than she expected; the skinny jeans certainly didn't help. Luckily she kept fit through Hope's gym.

She knocked on the door and waited. On the other of the door Alex stood ready, her back against the wall. Tobin tried the door knob and was surprised to find it unlocked. Pushing through the door, she stepped into a completely empty room. Or so she thought.

In a split second she was being flipped through the air and onto her back. When she opened her eyes the barrel of a gun was resting coolly on her forehead. The detective also had her knee pressed firmly into her chest.

"Don't shoot, don't shoot, its me!" she begged in panic.

Alex's blue eyes blazed with fury and bewilderment. "Tobin what the hell!" The brunette dragged the CEO up on her feet by the collar of her hoodie.

"Heh, hey Lex how's it going? Funny seeing you here."

"I live here, Tobin. How the hell did you get in my house?" she asked incredulously..

"Powell Enterprises may or may not have designed your security system...can you uh let go of my shirt? Its getting kinda hard to breathe." Reluctantly the detective let go. She goes and puts her gun back in its rightful place and stands back in front of Tobin, her hip cocked out to the side. Still, she held her icy cold gaze. "Don't give me that look Alex, you've been avoiding me for weeks. We need to talk."

"We needed to talk so you broke into my house?? You are aware that I have a front door right?" Well when it was said out loud like that it sounded ridiculous. 

"I didn't think this all the way through okay? All I knew was that I wanted to see you." Unconsciously her eyes drifted downwards.

"Then talk." Tobin wanted to, but her words were caught in her throat as she checked the older woman out.

Alex was wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt. Amazingly tan legs peaked out from underneath and made her knees weak. They were so toned and soft. The CEO wondered what it would be like to run her hands along them; to have them wrapped around her waist. She missed the feeling of Alex on top of her.

"My eyes are up here Tobin," the brunette pointed out.

"Right sorry," she apologized half-heartedly, snapping out of her trance. 

Tobin took a deep breath and then exhaled heavily. 

"I'm not a kid Alex. Every single decision I've made since I was 17 has been to prove that I'm not. I'm the CEO of a multi-million dollar company. I own one of the top ten restaurants on the entire east coast. I founded a non-profit organization that helps at-risk teens get off the streets and create a better future for themselves. Like, what do I have to do to prove that to you?" Tobin tried to meet her favorite blue eyes, but they were cast downward.

A moment of silence passed between. When Alex finally looked up, she saw nothing but hurt and confusion in honey eyes. It made guilt rise up in her throat..

"Look. I'm not that same teenager anymore. I know you feel something for me. I felt it when we kissed and I can see it in your eyes. And I never fell out of love with you. Don't say we can't be together cause of my age. We're both adults."

"It's not that..." Alex interjected weakly.

"Then what is it, Alex? Did you regret it? I'd rather you just say that then ignore-"

The older woman cut her off by softly pressing her lips to the CEO's. Her hand goes up to cup Tobin's face, who responds by wrapping on arm around her waist. The other slowly slides her hand up Alex's arm and slowly grabs her hand.

Alex breaks away far too soon for Tobin, but they remain in close proximity, their foreheads touching.

"I don't regret it. Far from it. I'm just scared."

"Of me?"

"Of falling in love. I've been hurt before and I just...feel things so intensely with you and it scares me."

"I promise I won't ever hurt you."

"And I want to believe that. It's just that...everyone I've ever loved has left me. Before I joined the academy I was with this guy. And I could have sworn I was going to marry him. My freshman year of college, I got pregnant. And when I-"

Tobin failed to hear her next few words because her mind was stuck on the 'pregnant' part. Her feet carried her a few steps back as she began to pace.

"Holy shit you have a kid. That explains why you're so guarded." She ran a hand through her chestnut locks. This was big news. She was only 21 for crying out loud. Could she handle that much responsibility? "You know what? It doesn't matter. I'll take care of you both. This doesn't change the way I feel about you," she assured Alex as she tried to convince herself the same.

The detective stopped Tobin in her track as she placed a finger on her moist lips. "I don't have a kid. But I appreciate you saying that," she smiled adoringly. "As I was saying, when I told him he bolted. I was heartbroken. My mom took it well, but my dad...he'd never been more disappointed in me. We exchanged some mean words and both went to bed angry. The next day the cops are on our door informing us that he'd been killed in routine traffic stop. I didn't take care of myself after that...and I lost the baby." Tobin held her hand reassuringly. "I became a cop to try to make it up to him. Make him proud."

"I'm sure he is."

"I hope so." Out of nowhere, Alex starts giggling. Tobin has a confused smile on her face. When the detective is done, she steps to the younger woman and wraps her arms around her shoulders. "I can't believe you broke into my house

Tobin gave her goofy grin, holding her tightly. "What can I say? I get what I want."

"Not so fast." Caramel eyes widen as she feels herself being pushed onto the bed. "You didn't think you could get away with it without punishment did you?"

"I mean...I kind of did." Tobin watches as Alex opens up her table side. The older woman pulls out a pair of shiny handcuffs. Her eyebrow raises. "What are those for?" she asked dumbly. 

Alex smirked. "You'll see."

 

 

 


End file.
